2014.01.27 - Intruder Alert-Well, Maybe Not
There's a rather frantic knock on the door, Kiden's voice coming from the other side, "Emma...you think I can have a word? I found out something disturbing that I think you should know about." Emma was on a skype conference call when she heard the knock at the door. On Kiden's side, her personal assistant was asking that she step away from the door. Emma reached out with her mind, and saw which student needed her attention. Immediately she ended the call and moved to open the door for Kiden, "Yes, do come in." She thanked her assistant and then closed it behind her. Emma currently was dressed in a white blazer and silver satin shirt with a pair of well-fitted blue jeans and black boots. Kiden goes the 'mature' route of sticking her tongue out at Emma's assistant on her way into Emma's office, not having liked being told to step away, although honestly, she should have expected it to be frowned upon when students just waltz for the Headmistress' door like that. Either way, once inside, she whispers quietly as if talking about some big ol' secret, "Emma...there's a student here...a kid, calls himself a number, one hundred something...he's an alien! I think he's going to lead an invasion of Earth and kill us all! Seriously!" Emma let out a loud laugh and held onto a chair to keep herself steady, "Oh darling I'm quite aware of that. In fact the Five-in-One have adopted them as their personal pet project, even." She smirked as the laughing subsided, "His origins are odd, but he as a rule is odd. However we /do/ have an alien on staff at the school already. Don't fret." "Huh?" Kiden seems a bit shocked that Emma knows about that creepy kid, "seriously? Pet project? That thing is dangerous! It could bring an alien invasion at any moment...like, I know I do some drugs now and then, but I'm sure I wasn't high when I spoke to him...he creeped me out big time!" It's only a moment later that she realizes what Emma just said, "whoa! Hold on, rewind. There's an alien who teaches here!? Who!?" Emma let out a soft laugh and gestured towards the casual seating area of her office. It's a few small couches, coffee table, and a small bar. She reclines on one and gestures towards the opposite couch, "Please sit." Once she moves to sit she continues, "I know, and that's why I accepted him in the first place. To keep an /eye/ on him and perhaps understand his situation more. And as for the teacher it's no secret, perhaps you have no classes with him. It's Noh-Varr." Kiden moves along with Emma and reclines on the couch opposite hers, feeling quite comfortable, propping up one leg as she stretches her arms. "Noh-Varr? That's totally an alien name," Kiden agrees and makes it a point to go out looking for him. "So...basically you're keeping an eye on creepazoid kid? The way he talks make it sound like we're all gonna die in some terrible alien invasion." Emma quirked a brow and crossed her legs, "Precisely. Hence why he's here. He's resourceful and intelligent in his way, but beyond that I initially wanted to watch him." Her eyes moved down to her feet, "But feet off of that table, that's genuine vintage. That table and my desk are off limits. I don't care what you do with your feet in any other table here." "He sounds like a machine that wants to kill me," Kiden groans, reaching to rub her temples for a moment, before looking up at Emma with a big grin as she dangles her necklace, "he asked me what this was, and I told him that a pacifier is the most important object on the planet. Threw him a curveball to confuse his alien armada before they invade." With a little bit of a sulk, Kiden lowers her feet of the table as Emma asked, probably the only Headmistress/Principal that ever managed to get her to do as they ask. "No probs, got it." Emma rolled her eyes, "Shoes /off/ and they can be on the couch." She slid off her own boots and did that herself. Mmm comfys. Emma just finished having a hard day at work. But then she continued, "With your ability it perhaps /is/ the most important object. It keeps you happy, that along with your other activities. You could stand to help a few of our other students 'let loose." Kiden laughs at the way Emma puts it while kicking off her shoes before placing her feet on the couch, "I never thought about it like that, but you got a point, it's important I don't get pissed off." Pleased with herself at the very thought, she asks, "who do you think could benefit from my help? I can give it a shot." Emma leaned herself against the arm rest of the couch and stretched herself out, "The Five-in-One. They are still getting used to communicating socially with people, and need to learn how to 'party' some more. Their party in London got cut short. And other than that Leo Luthor and actually...a teacher. If you'd believe it." "So, Five-in-One, Leo Luthor...and a teacher? Who is that bum? He should know better if he's a teacher," Kiden puts on a devillish smile, eager to have a chance to try and teach a teacher for once. At least it sounds like fun for the time being. Emma let out another laugh, Kiden was always so amusing. She always adored her attitude and self-confidence. She ran her fingers through her own hair, "Mr. Hall. So handsome and intelligent but so...melodramatic? Overly so." "One Mr. Hall as well, got it, I'll make an effort to try and liven them up," Kiden sounds rather pleased to have a task for herself, something to focus on and try to achieve that doesn't involve anything too serious. "Worst case scenario...I can always accidentally drop something in their drink, pure accident, just so they can loosen up and have real fun...but I'll try not to. I'd hate to be wasteful." Emma rolled her eyes, "Do not drug teachers or students. That tends to end badly . However I know you are resourceful." She smiled and rested her chin on the back of her hand, "Was there anything else you wished to speak to me about?" "Promise," Kiden says with an angelic smile on her lips, "I'll find a way then. I'm sure. This is the best assignment I ever gotten at a school. You're really cool, Emma." a grin spread on Emma's lips, "Thank you, Kiden. I think you are quite cool as well." It was the little things like this, with students that she lived for. Emma continued, "And if you ever need to see me, my door is always open. If I am not here, I can still get a hold of easily. Thank you for coming to me about your concern." "Sure thing, I thought it was important to let you know that crazy aliens were going to come kill us all because of creepo kid, I'll see about running into my assignments...I'll let you know how it went," Kiden puts her shoes back on and starts heading out of the office, "Kiden out." Category:Log